Lie to Me
by kuroneko luna
Summary: Zoro and Sanji didn’t mix—even if they tend to blend quite well when intoxicated. yaoi warning. don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

"Strong Enough" is playing on the playlist, which explains the weird title.

Standard disclaimers apply. (heck if I owned One Piece, I'd have a whole arc dedicated to Zoro and Sanji's love life… then the series would have to be labeled 'BL' instead of 'shounen' xD)

Oh, and yaoi warnings.

Don't like, don't read.

I am not your mother/caretaker. Don't blame me for exposing your 'innocent' little mind to the realities of the world.

Zoro: hn. brat.

neko: of course ♥

Sanji: -sniggers-

--

--

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lie to Me**

--

--

It had been six days since they'd left the last island they'd docked on Grand Line for supplies. Six days since Sanji's world started—no, _had_—crumbled, so disastrously so that he had volunteered for _every goddamned midnight watch_.

The Mugiwara cook leaned back against the crow's nest, puffing away in between muttered curses and the occasional agitated run of fingers through blonde hair. If only he could scream his head off! But noo they were out at sea and doing so in the middle of the night would just earn him angry glares and death threats (if not broken bones).

Sanji sighed again. This wasn't doing him any good. He hated thinking too deeply—he firmly believed that he was _not_ _brooding_ in _any_ way. He was fine with just the smoke.

Yeah. That's it. Concentrate on the smoke; the slow spiral of gray coiling ever upward, fading then disappearing as though it was never there. He could pretend that the thin haze could hide him, blur him from the world, just like the haze of cigarettes and pub lights on that island; the dim glow and shadows playing on the muscled form of his drinking partner…

_Shit._

He did it again. And how the hell did his favorite vice turn into an associative freefall for unwanted reminiscing anyway?!

Sanji shook his head, as though he could shake away the onset of images and fleeting touches playing like a slow, taunting slide show in his head. He took another drag of his cigarette, noticing that it was almost at its end. The annoyed cook didn't bother stubbing it out on the railing like he always did, and just flicked it into the ocean below, falling in a graceful glow-y arc as he lighted another—the blur of orange triggering images of unfocused street lights over a broad shoulder as he was kissed roughly and shoved against a back alley wall—

If Sanji could bang his head against the mast without waking the whole crew he would. But since he couldn't, he just resorted to gripping the edge of the crow's nest's railing, nails scraping at wood and knuckles turning white. Why, oh why did his last night of fun at the island end that way? And why oh why did it have to be with the muscle-brained marimo?

The blonde cook dropped his head on his arms, his half-finished cigarette hanging precariously between limp fingers. He sighed. It wasn't that the sex was bad, no, it was _fucking mind-blowingly awesome_. It was just that the mind-blowing sex that had happened was because he was _mind-numbingly drunk_. With the _marimo_ no less.

It was just not fair. If the cook had ever entertained any thoughts of having 'mind-blowing sex down a dark alley' it was with a very pretty, very willing _lady_ and _not_ with a shit-for-brains swords_man_. And _he_ would be the one doing the thrusting, _not_ the wanton moaning.

Sanji shook his head again. No.

Nononononono. _NO_.

_Must. Not. Go. There._

He did not moan.

No he did not—not _wantonly_, at least.

Sanji stared blankly at the glowing end of his half-finished cig,

Well, maybe he did. But he was not about to vocally admit to it. (No pun intended.) And that wasn't even the problem here. The problem was that Zoro—marimo bastard that he was—had not said anything about their little encounter since they'd left (woke up, which ever came first, since he had not stayed to find out the state of things after the swordsman had passed out on him, leaving him very sated, very sober, and very shocked—Sanji did, however, have the decency to zip the idiot's pants up for him before he bolted back to the ship. What? So he was a gentleman even after getting raped.)

_Ravished_, a little voice in his head corrected. _Rape is when the other party is unwilling._

Sanji groaned inwardly. He was unwilling damnit! _Up until the part where he had licked (and nipped) at the back of your ear… or maybe before that, when his tongue swiped at the roof of your mouth making you shudder…_

Sanji hated the little voice in his head.

--

--

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How many years since I wrote anything? –counts- six years? Oo

My god that felt strange. Oo

The only series I was comfortable at writing the charas was Gundam Wing… and snippets of Naruto… lol

So tell me, do I still have what it takes? I know the style has changed somewhat, tho I can't put my finger on what tho…maybe I sound less 'dreamy-float-y' now? (I miss being dreamy-float-y tho TT and no, I don't take drugs -swt- )

Oh, and "Don't Say You Love Me" is playing now… god I love my jinx! xD

(neko's jinx: if the radio/player is on, when I am paying attention the least to it, it will play a song that _matches_ what ever I am reading/writing at the moment xD すごいね?)


	2. Don't Come and Go

"Stray" is playing on the playlist, which explains the weird title.

Standard disclaimers apply. (heck if I owned One Piece, I'd have a whole arc dedicated to Zoro and Sanji's love life… then the series would have to be labeled 'BL' instead of 'shounen' xD)

Oh, and yaoi warnings. Don't like, don't read. I am not your mother/caretaker. Don't blame me for exposing your 'innocent' little mind to the realities of the world.

BIG THANK YOU to those who reviewed! ;3 it makes me feel really HAPPY to know what people think of this messy fic! LOL Thanks! ;3

Ps.  
If you find any ooc-ness in this, I'm really sorry. I tried. (Maybe I shouldn't have stopped writing when I started on this T-T)

Pps.  
This is dedicated to Jyl, my amazing bestfriend who drooled and swooned and 'kyaa'-ed with me when the amazing box of doujinshi came (webcams are for sharing the smut! xDD). And also to Momo-chan, for staying up with me brainstorming ideas and getting side-tracked while sharing the fangirl-squee over YM. ::wuvvles to you both!::

Ppps.  
Anyone know of a good fic that has seme!Sanji in it? Please? (nothing like my crappy writing…please?) T-T (doujinshi links and/or doujinshi title suggestions with seme!Sanji would be highly appreciated, as all the doujin I own seem to be ZoroSanji only x3)

Oh, and yes, behold the result of frustration over homework. Enjoy.

--

--

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lie to Me ch2:**

**Don't Come and Go**

--

--

Sanji sat in the galley with his chin resting on the dining table, the hand with a lazily burning cigarette dangling off the edge, ash trickling to the wood floor. Breakfast had come and gone, and the burst of energy that came with it (and Luffy's ever excited cheers for meat) had ebbed away from the ship's kitchen and had spread itself over the Going Merry with Luffy and Usopp's boisterous fishing escapades, Chopper's squee-ing at the marksman's tall tales and the constant swish and slash of Zoro's sword-weights.

Now if he could only delete the last sound from this glorious after-breakfast morning… and the very sweaty, very muscular, very _fucking distracting_ mental image of the shitty swordsman every time he'd close his eyes and hear the goddamn _swish_ of his weights through the small, open porthole of the galley.

A hand ran through his blonde hair, fisting at the locks in frustration. It was just too much! And the dark circles under his eyes were not helping him either, as even his Robin-chwan had asked him if he was 'okay' before she left to read on the deck.

He had just swooned his usual swoon and told her he was just having one of those 'odd days'. The archeologist had then silently considered his answer for a split second before her enigmatic smile was back in place. Sanji had just swooned a little more, if that was even possible, before he almost, _almost_ dropped the cigarette in his mouth as Robin turned from the door and casually told him that '_It would be better for Cook-san's health to be honest with himself._'

Sanji's forehead _thunked_ heavily against the kitchen table. Was he that obvious?

The blonde froze then suddenly jerked his head up.

Wait.

Waitwaitwaitwaitwait.

Back up there a moment.

Did Robin _know_? Did she have _any_ idea as to what was tormenting him so?

And there was a fleeting moment where the love-cook congratulated himself for his perfect prose, that is, until it dawned upon him that Robin, _his_ Robin_-chwan_, possibly, _possibly_ knew of what had happened to him—to him and Zoro..._with _Zoro.

And Sanji's world came crashing down again…for the second time, and it wasn't even past two weeks yet!

Okaaaay…So it was the thirteenth day after the fucking _incident_ (no pun intended). Not that he had been keeping count, mind you. Not that he'd been subtly aware of how every time Zoro would stalk into the galley to grab a bottle of sake, he'd always use his teeth to roughly uncork it. How his lips would close around the bottle's mouth. How, sometimes, _just sometimes_, some of the liquid would trickle down the side of his mouth...and how the cook would hastily look away, licking his dry lips, swallowing hard at the temptation to lick the inviting trail of alcohol away—just like _that time_… that split-second moment when Zoro was too drunk to be able to take a swig without wasting any of the bottle's contents—that exact moment before Zoro had jumped him and dragged him into the alley…

"ARGH!!"

The frustrated scream and the loud bang of the galley door echoed through the little ship. Luffy had merely turned his head around (_just _his head, because the rest of him was too busy fishing anyway) to see what the ruckus was all about. Usopp being, well, Usopp almost fell overboard with surprise and Chopper, who had the presence of mind to grab the nearest object out of fright—Usopp's leg—the only thing saving him, seeing as the little reindeer had his antlers stuck between the ship's railings as the sharpshooter dangled dangerously over the ship's edge.

Nami just shrugged at the outburst and figured that the blonde cook had realized that his Secret Stash of Meat™ had been raided and was about to kick their captain for it. But when Sanji turned and walked _past_ their rubber captain without even a _side glance_, Nami decided to pause in her sunbathing and follow Robin's lead as the archeologist closed her book to lean over the tangerine grove's railings to follow the fuming cook with her eyes.

The blonde stomped his way towards the sleeping swordsman, who was currently snoring away on the other side of the ship. He stood looming over the sleeping man, hands in the pocket of his pants, glaring down on the unconscious slouch of human muscle.

"Oi. Kuso-marimo."

To the casual observer, the blonde's insult would just come off as a gruff wake-up call, but to those who knew him, this particular tone was only used when the cook was really, _really_ pissed—a warning signal for an impeding storm of kicks and bloodshed.

And Zoro's snores didn't even hitch.

Sanji swore between gritted teeth…

…and proceeded to plant his booted foot _heavily_ on the swordsman's haramaki-covered stomach.

To which Zoro twitched.

The throbbing vain on Sanji's head doubled in size. He then swiped a leg at the sleep-hazed man, making Zoro tumble, skid and finally sprawl a few good paces along the deck.

Zoro grunted, shaking his head once and dusting himself off as he sat up.

"What crawled up your ass?" Zoro's tone was quite subdued, though the teasing words only made the cook seethe a bit more.

"Bastard." Sanji spat.

The green-haired swordsman raised an eyebrow at Sanji's barely-contained anger. To Zoro, he looked like an agitated blonde cat, its fur bristling, and it amused him.

"What, shitty cook?" 「1」 Zoro smirked.

Sanji screamed.

"ARGH!! YOU—!!!" The blonde viciously jabbed an accusing finger at the crouching swordsman who had fallen back surprised at the cook's scream.

"YOU!" Sanji continued, taking a heaving breath, his voice dripping with unbridled hostility and anger, words spilling between gritted teeth.

"_You_ fucking _get_ _me__drunk_, _drag_ me to an _alley_ and _fuck me senseless_ and all you can _say_ is _fucking_ 'what'?!"

In the background, Usopp's (having managed to swing one leg over the railing, trying to haul himself back on the deck) and Chopper's eyes had gone wide, frozen and gaping at Sanji's outburst. Both had almost really fallen over the rail again, if not for Luffy's outstretched hand—the only physical reaction the mugiwara captain had—as he silently watched the cook and swordsman, an unreadable expression on his face.

Robin merely had an amused smile on her lips, while Nami's stare slowly shifted to Zoro, her mind screaming at her for not buying that videocam at the last island they stopped at.

Zoro froze as he was about to stand. His eyes dark, his face betraying nothing as the blonde cook seethed and struggled to catch his breath at the same time, finger still jabbed—slightly shaking—at the swordsman's direction.

The green-haired swordsman slowly stood, his eyes avoiding the cook, and walked past Sanji. (Nami had held her breath then.)

The blonde cook had let his arm fall to his side, blonde bangs falling to hide his eyes.

"Oi."

A pale hand grabbed the swordsman's arm.

"Don't think I'll let you get out of this that easily."

For the first time since the cook's outburst Zoro lifted his head and turned to face Sanji, looking at him straight.

"Who said I was?"

It was more a statement than a question, and Sanji was caught off guard by the blunt answer. The cook was so surprised at the unexpected calm and absoluteness of tone in Zoro's voice that the swordsman had easily pulled his arm from his slackened grip and was walking away.

Deep down, the blonde cook knew Zoro's answer was definitely not meant as a challenge. Suddenly realizing that in the two weeks that had passed, the swordsman didn't really avoid him—that is was _him_ who had avoided Zoro.

The realization rattled him. Prompted him to think about what he was doing, why he had been so affected—what he wanted out of this whole mess.

But he didn't want to think.

He was tired of thinking—had enough of the sleepless nights, the nagging flashbacks, the feelings he couldn't quite place. And after all, thinking didn't really get him anywhere in the past two weeks. I mean, that's why he had stomped off to confront the shitty bastard, right?

So Sanji did what he knew best, and let his instinct do the thinking as he aimed a kick at Zoro's head.

--

--

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--

--

「1」 - 「なんだクソコック」-- (read: nanda kuso cook) -- it sounds sooooo lame in english!!! ARGHH::frustrates:: (yes, that is a word. don't argue. ::frustrates some more::)

neko: Hmm…Sanji is using the word 'fuck' too much, isn't he? -swtdrp-

Zoro: -taking out ear plugs- and he's screaming like a girl too much.

Sanji: -indignant- I DO NOT SCREAM LIKE A GIRL FUCKING MARIMO! -kicks-

Zoro: -dodges & puts ear plugs back on-

Sanji: -fumes- KUSO MARIMO! -charges-

neko: -swtdrop- -leaves them to fight-

::sigh:: it feels so ooc… ::crywail:: I'm soooo soooooorrryyyyy minnaaaaa--::wail::


End file.
